Adopting
, the main place to adopt a pookie. It is often very busy.]] There are many systems to adopting a pookie. Entrance A pookie's entrance When a pookie arrives the Pet Shop, they may make a certain special entrance. They may overact, or simply just walk in. *"Gets thrown in by speeding car!" (to make people feel sorry for the pookie.) *"Tumbles in" (to be cute.) *"Rolls in so fast wittle heart can't stop going boom boom!" (to be cute.) *"Gets delivered in by angels" (to be magical / heavenly.) *"is in box" (note that they often give details about the box (for example, "is in box that says burn me!) to make people feel sorry for the pookie.) They usually then go to one of the puffle beds in the Pet Shop, or just on the floor. They will sometimes go into the wagon, on the skateboard, or by the paints. A Mumu/Duh Duh's entrance It also matters that the person coming to adopt can attract the pookies. They may try to enter looking rich and famous, or kind and compassionate, more commonly the former. *"Golden/red carpet rolls out!" (to be rich and famous.) *"Steps out of expensive limo!" (to be rich and famous.) *"Steps out of elmo/pink/gold/teddy town jet" (another way to be rich and famous.) *"Kicks down door!" (to look dangerous/mean, this is rare if the mumu is not a meanie mumu.) Scanning room The way a mumu and duh duh would scan the room, would usually to look attractive, and kind. However, pookie abusers may also scan the room, looking threatening. *"Looks for wittle cuties!" *"Scans room/looks around with (colour) eyes" *"Scans room with dangerous (colour) eyes" Attracting When at the Pet Shop, it's important that pookies say/do things that are cute, or sad, to make mumus and duh duhs want to adopt them. It's quite rare that a pookie that says nothing at all to gets adopted (unless the adopters think the pookie wears adorable clothing, or just by luck). To act sad/lonely/helpless: *"Is hungry" *"nweeds care" *"wants mumu / duh duh" *"wishes upon wittle star for a mumu / duh duh" *"nweeds milky" *"waaa!" *"weally nweeds mumu / duh duh! " *"nweeds mumu / duh duh more than mr fishy nweeds water!" *etc To act adorable: *"goo goo" (more common for newborns/bai bais than pookies) *"is wittle angel/princess/prince" *"tinks wittle toesies are jelly beans/tootsie rolls!" (jellybeans is more common) *"sucks wittle thumb/fwipper cutely" *"sings Elmo's World!" *"chews wittle fwipper cutely" *"smiles so bright mr sun hides in shame!" *"pats floor cutely" (some pookies say "pats floor cutely for attention") *"paints family / flower / elmo / ect!" (They will only say this if sitting near the art easel.) Adopting It all leads up to when a mumu or duh duh sees the pookie they want to take home. Some may just basically say "I pick/pik you/u", but that's not very foolproof for a pookie to want to go with them (people like that may even be pookie abusers that don't care about putting effort into their picking). Usually, if somebody does that, the pookie will respond in "mo tanks" or "mo". They may also say that if they are picked by a duh duh, that they want a mumu instead. Most mumus and duh duhs would say things like this. *"Spots from Disneyland / Cinderella's Castle / Teddy Town!" (some may just say "spots") *"Awwwh, how cute!" *"Hello / sweetie / bubby / Miss Universe!" (or just "Hello / hi!") (pookie may respond in saying "hwi" or "wewo") *"Gives flower, Golden Elmo, tiara, teddy bear, etc" (pookie may respond by doing something with the thing, and then saying "Tank woo!") *"Scoops / picks up" *"Twirls / spins in Summer breeze!" (some just say "Twirls/spins") (saying spins is more common for a duh duh) (pookie may respond in saying "wee!") *"Whispers in wubby/tiny ear" (pookie might respond in saying "listens carefully") *"I pick you!" (pookie usually responds in saying "yay!" or using the smile emote) *"Throws up in air!" and then "Catches!" Taking home After adoption, the mumu or duh duh takes their pookie to their new home. They usually would just say "My iggy!" or "Carries to iggy", but some people like to take it one step beyond. *"Scoops up!" *"Takes outside to Elmo / Pink / other color jet / limo" *"Sets down in bai bai seat" *"Turns on Teddy Town / Elmo / etc on portable DVD player" *"Tells Elmo / other pilot / driver to take us off / drive us home!" *"Flies / drives to iggy" After all of the steps are done, the parent can take care of their newly adopted pookie and do fun things with him/her. (unless the pookie rejects the adoption, in which the mumu or duh duh would just pick another pookie.)